wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/22
Kategoria:Trędowata XXII Na drugi dzień pan Maciej wstał w usposobieniu niezwykłym. Rozmyślał. Waldemar zastanawiał go coraz więcej. Miesiąc spowodował w nim różnicę znamienną. Pani Idalia tłumaczyła ojcu, że powodem tego jest hrabianka Melania, że Waldemar jak zwykle żartuje i nie chce wyznać, ale widocznie kocha się w Barskiej. Pan Maciej stanowczo nie uwierzył. On jeden spostrzegł, że Waldemar walczy, że przechodzi jakąś chwilę przełomową i trzeba mu zostawić swobodę, niczym nie rozdrażniać. Wiedział, że są natury nawet szczere, które w pewnych okresach życia zamykają się w sobie, nie pozwalają nikomu zedrzeć osłaniającej je powłoki, że podrażnione mogą zdziałać coś na przekór sobie, zniweczyć to, co się dopiero wykuwało, i zerwać osobiste szczęście. W tym wypadku pan Maciej miał poważne obawy, bo znał wnuka i jego gwałtowność. Z przenikliwością starych ludzi przeczuwał coś, co go napełniało przerażeniem. Podczas długiej nieobecności Waldemara dawne obawy znikły, teraz powróciły spotęgowane. Po bardzo delikatnej rozmowie z Waldemarem pan Maciej doszedł do podejrzeń, przed którymi instynktownie bronił się; ukochany wnuk zaciężył mu jakoś, nie dopowiedziane słowa wisiały im obu na ustach, ale nie mogli jeszcze i nie chcieli się porozumieć. Waldemar odjechał przed wieczorem, nie obiecując być prędko. Pana Macieja bolało to, lecz nie wstrzymywał go. Nie wspomniał nawet, że na drugi dzień imieniny Stefci, choć przed miesiącem byłby to na pewno powiedział. Pierwszy raz wyjazd wnuka sprawił mu ulgę, ale całą noc nie spał, a rano wstał rozstrojony nerwowo, z silnym bólem głowy. O dziesiątej kazał służącemu prosić do siebie Stefcię. Weszła smutna i miała zapłakane oczy. Biała, gładka suknia czyniła ją bledszą niż zwykle, tylko usta pałały gorącym pąsem, a oczy zza łez świeciły nienaturalnie. Ucałowała serdecznie ramię pana Macieja. Starzec wzruszył się, ścisnął jej głowę i posadził naprzeciw siebie. – Czego płakałaś, dziecko? – zapytał trzymając jej ręce. Stefcia zagryzła wargi, zaczęła prędko mrugać powiekami, boją piekły nowe łzy. – Czego płakałaś? – Bo smutno mi... Ten dzień... zawsze... przepędzałam w domu – odpowiedziała cicho. – Czy tylko ten powód?... Spojrzała na niego bystro. – Tylko ten... nic więcej! – zawołała prędko. Pan Maciej cofnął się, puścił jej ręce i opadł na fotel. Jej okrzyk “nic więcej” zdradził ją w oczach podejrzliwego starca. Czuł, że poza tęsknotą do rodziny jest jeszcze coś, czego nie chciał nazwać. Patrzał na nią uparcie i szepnął do siebie: – Stenia... druga Stenia... – Kto? – zapytała dziewczyna z nagłym poruszeniem. Pan Maciej pokiwał głową. – Nie znasz jej, dziecko. Kiedyś, kiedyś była taka Stenia, podobna do ciebie, ale... to już dawno. Stefcia przypomniała sobie historię Waldemara w sali portretowej w Głębowiczach. Żal ścisnął jej serce i spuściła oczy. Pan Maciej wziął ze stolika pudełeczko oprawne w zamsz, otworzył je i z białego aksamitu zdjął miniaturę w formie dużego medalionu z gustowną emalią na złocie. Miniatura przedstawiała młodego człowieka w mundurze ułanów polskich, z gwiazdą na piersiach i orderem Virtuti Militari. Pan Maciej, pokazując ją Stefci, rzekł wzruszony: – Jest to moja podobizna z czasów, kiedy byłem najszczęśliwszym... kochałem taką jak ty Stenię, myślałem, że ona i świat cały do mnie należą... Ha! minęła młodość!... Ale... co ci jest. dziecko?... Stefcia, spojrzawszy na portrecik, drgnęła. – Ja to gdzieś widziałam... ja to znam! Starzec zatrzymał na niej uważny wzrok. – Widziałaś tę miniaturę? Gdzie, jakim sposobem? Chyba się mylisz, dziecko! A może... Idalka ci pokazywała? – Nie, nie... ale widziałam na pewno. – Może taki sam portret mój spotkałaś w jakim bardzo starym piśmie? To możliwe! dawniej byłem człowiekiem trochę interesującym ogół. Stefcia kręciła głową z powątpiewaniem. – Może być – rzekła wreszcie bez przekonania. Pan Maciej podał jej miniaturę. – Przygotowałem to dla ciebie na upominek imieninowy. Sądziłem, że będziesz rada z dawnej podobizny człowieka bardzo ci życzliwego. Stefcia pochyliła się do niego serdecznie. – Dziękuję bardzo. To dla mnie będzie wielką pamiątką. Czy zasłużyłam na nią? To jak relikwie rodzinne. – Miałem takich kilka egzemplarzy, rozdałem członkom rodziny i mam dla siebie jeden. Ten ostatni przeznaczyłem dla ciebie, dziecko... Tyś taka do niej podobna, do mojej Steni. Pokażę ci jeszcze kiedy i jej miniaturę... mam jedną tylko i to moje relikwie. Starzec, wzruszony, ścisnął głowę Stefci i rzekł dziwnie miękko: – Baw się dobrze, dziecko. Dziś twoje święto, nie płacz i bądź szczęśliwa. Tyś jeszcze taka młoda. Wróciwszy do siebie, Stefcia przyglądała się miniaturze z nieokreślonym wrażeniem. Twarz przypominała Waldemara. Zmieniał ją tylko ubiór i sposób noszenia włosów. Zresztą były to te same rysy. Stefcia starała się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie i kiedy widziała już podobny medalion. Wspomnienie mętne łączyło się uparcie z jej dzieciństwem w pierwszych latach. Patrzała na miniaturę, utonęła w niej wzrokiem. Podobieństwo Waldemara wydało jej się wybitniejszym. Szepnęła: – Czy znowu nie przyjedzie tak długo? Dlaczego wczoraj odjechał, dlaczego zmieniony?... Stefcia myślała o nim ciągle, nie chcąc przyznać sama przed sobą, że przykrym był dla niej wyjazd jego w przeddzień jej imienin. Broniła się przed tą goryczą, chciała być wesołą i nie mogła. Dławił ją żal, czuła pustkę dokoła siebie. Przed obiadem Lucia namówiła ją na pieszy spacer. Poszły do lasu za ogrodem. Tam Stefcia przypomniała sobie spotkanie z Waldemarem w maju, jego docinki i szyderstwo. Przypominała swój gniew, ostre odpowiedzi i niechęć, jaką wówczas czuła do szydzącego magnata. Bała się go, wzbudzał w niej paniczny strach. Zaciekawiał ją, drażnił, imponował jej zawsze i to ją gniewało, że źle czy dobrze, lecz musiała o nim myśleć. Dziś uczucia zmieniły się: instynktowny lęk przed nim nie zniknął, nawet wzmocnił się, lecz w innym kierunku. Uczuć dzisiejszych nie chciała nazwać po imieniu, zamykając przed nimi oczy. Lucia. widząc jej zamyślenie, odbiegła opodal. W tej młodej główce powstawały domysły, których nie miała przed kim wynurzyć, matki obawiając się, przed dziadkiem nie chcąc. Podejrzenia swe trzymała w tajemnicy, bojąc się zdradzić. Nie uszła jej uwagi zmiana stosunku Waldemara do Stefci. Lucia widziała, że się tu zmieniło wszystko, i zrozumiała kierunek. Waldemar zdumiewał ją. Stefcię zaczęła badać. I ona uległa zmianie. Jej dawna wesołość stała się mniej bujną. Lucię to zastanowiło. Tak idąc, każda zajęta swymi myślami, znalazły się na drodze leśnej. Lucia szła prędko, wkrótce wyprzedziła Stefcię. Nagle na skręcie drogi stanęła zdziwiona. Naprzeciw niej jechała czwórka rozpędzonych koni. Lucia poznała zaprzęg głębowicki i orientując się, momentalnie skoczyła w bok do lasu. Zgadła, że Waldemar wiedział o imieninach Stefci i że przyjeżdża głównie dla niej; chciała z boku zobaczyć ich powitanie. Stefcia nie zauważyła manewru dziewczynki, ale nie widząc jej przed sobą, zawołała na nią, Lucia nie odpowiedziała. Wtem zatętniał głośny bieg koni i z załamu drogi wypadła na nią strojna, brzęcząca czwórka dobrze znanych karych arabów. Amerykanem powoził sam Waldemar, stangret siedział z tyłu. Stefcia zatrzęsła się. Ognie uderzyły jej do głowy. Stanęła jak wryta, całą siłą woli nakazując sobie spokój. Waldemar spostrzegł ją. Błyskawica zaświeciła mu w oczach. Gwałtownie wstrzymał konie i uniósł kapelusz z głowy. Zeskakując z amerykana, zawołał na stangreta: – Jedz na skraj lasu. Tam staniesz. Stefcia oprzytomniała, widząc ordynata przed sobą. Uścisnął silnie jej rękę. Przez chwilę trwała cisza. On rzekł niskim głosem: – Jak to dobrze. Spotkałem panią znowu w tym borku. – Jak w maju. Teraz jesień! – Można i w zimie stworzyć sobie maj. Stefcia milczała. – Zapomniałem ujrzawszy panią o jedynym celu mej podróży. Dziś pani święto... Pospolitych życzeń nie znoszę... ponieważ jednak szablon trzeba zachować... Stefcia przerwała: – Nie, po co? Dość, że pan przyjechał. To dowodzi pamięci, to wystarcza... Dziękuję!... Podniósł do ust jej rękę z wytwornym pochyleniem głowy. Gorące dotknięcie jego ust sprawiło na niej wrażenie prądu elektrycznego. Mówiącego wyrazu jego oczu nie zniosła – spuściła powieki. Szli obok siebie w milczeniu, po czym on rzekł znowu: – Imieniny są dla mnie najnieznośniejszym dniem w roku. Nie lubię biletów, które są konwencjonalnym, ale często fałszywym szyldem. Sam rozsyłam je rzadko. Do osób, które mię bliżej obchodzą, zjawiam się osobiście – dodał z lekkim skinieniem głowy w jej stronę. Różowy obłok wionął na twarz Stefci. On mówił dalej: – Nie umiem składać życzeń “wszelkich pomyślności, szczęścia”. Podobne frazesy nie sprawiają mi ulgi wówczas, gdy naprawdę chciałbym komuś nieba przychylić, nieba według mego pojęcia, jakie może nie istnieje na ziemi. Ale do tego nie potrzeba koniecznie imienin. Wyrażanie uczuć jest jak opłatek, którym się łamią tylko w Wigilię. Imieniny to jako odpust: wszyscy się zbiegają do solenizanta, ale najczęściej chodzi o ten pospolity acte de présenceacte de présence (fr.) – obecność dla formy, co jest według mnie najgłupszą instytucją na świecie. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się. – Jednak i pan został dziś członkiem tej znienawidzonej instytucji. Waldemar zmarszczył brwi. – Nie, pani. Mój przyjazd dzisiejszy można postawić w nawiasy jedynie obok zdania wypowiedzianego przeze mnie wpierw. Do osób dla mnie obojętnych przyjeżdżam zaproszony na bal, ale nigdy w dzień. Stefcia zmieszała się, zaczęła wołać głośno: – Luciu! Luciu! Waldemar zapytał ze zdziwieniem: – Pani nie jest samą? – Jestem z Lucią, ale gdzieś mi się podziała. Wtem zaszeleściły gałęzie i Lucia z rozpędem wybiegła z krzaków. Twarz miała rozognioną i błyszczące oczy. – Gdzie biegałaś tak długo? – spytała Stefcia. – Zapędziłam się za orzechami. Jakie mnóstwo! – Gdzież one są? Nazbierałaś, skoro takie mnóstwo? – pytał Waldemar, patrząc badawczo na dziewczynkę. Lucia spuściła oczy. – Nie zbierałam, jadłam tylko. Zresztą daleko biegałam. – Dziwna rzecz, nie widać na tobie śladów tej dalekiej podróży po krzakach. Stefcia zaśmiała się. – I niewiele zużyłaś na to czasu, bo znikłaś mi przed samym przyjazdem pana. Oj ty!... Ale czemu się nie witasz? – Zaaferowana orzechami – rzekł z dziwnym uśmiechem Waldemar. Lucia czerwona powitała Waldemara trochę nieśmiało. Zrozumiała, że odgadł cel jej wyprawy, i zlękła się. Teraz miała już pewność, że Waldemar jest zajęty Stefcią. Z ukrycia swego widziała ich doskonale. Słów dosłyszeć nie mogła, zaledwo kilka wyrazów, ale pocałunek złożony przez Waldemara na ręce Stefci wydał jej się dokumentem bardzo ważnym. – Waldy, czy przyjechałeś konno, czy powozem? – zagadnęła po chwili z naiwną minką. – Amerykanem. Może to już czas wracać? Stracił ochotę do rozmowy przy Luci. Spojrzał na zegarek: dochodziła druga. Lucia zawołała, że czas na obiad. Zwrócili się w stronę powrotną. Gdy zrównali się z końmi, Waldemar zaproponował przejażdżkę. Usadowił Stefcię i Lucię na przednim siedzeniu, sam stanął za nimi, stangreta odsyłając piechotą do Słodkowic. – Niech pani powozi – rzekł i oddał lejce Stefci. Dziewczyna rozbawiła się, ranne smutki pierzchły. Ze śmiechem zgarnęła lejce karej czwórki i ruszyła kłusem. On stał pochylony nad nią, drażnił konie trzaskaniem z bata, dawał jej wskazówki, napawał się jej bliskością. pochłaniał oczyma jej włosy. Niby poprawiając lejce, skierował konie na inną drogę, mijając Słodkowce. Stefcia spostrzegła to. – Jedziemy w inną stronę! – zawołała. – To właśnie dobrze. Po co się mamy spieszyć? – Ale ja głodna jestem – żaliła się Lucia – z obiadem czekają! Stefcia, nic nie mówiąc, skręciła lejce. Rozhukana czwórka zawróciła na miejscu i zaczęła się plątać. – Co pani robi! – krzyknął Waldemar chwytając lejce. Szarpnął i zrównał konie, lecz w tej samej chwili orczyk uderzył dyszlową klacz w nogę. Rzuciła się gwałtownie i cała czwórka zaczęła ponosić. – Cicho, Luciu! – wołała Stefcia, bo dziewczynka płakała głośno. Waldemar ściągnął lejce z taką siłą, aż konie stawały dęba, ale nie mógł wstrzymać od razu. Amerykan chwiał się na obie strony, kamyki żwiru ze świstem wylatywały spod kół. Stefcia chwyciła za lejce, wyciągnięte jak struny. – Niech pani puści, proszę się mnie trzymać! – Lucia, nie krzycz, bo straszysz konie, nic złego nie ma – uspokajał Waldemar. Jego pewność podziałała na Stefcię. Konie zaczęły istotnie zwalniać, piana leciała kawałami z ich boków. Stefcia podniosła wzrok i z podziwem patrzała na męską postać Waldemara, na jego siłę i spokój, z jakim wstrzymywał ponoszącą czwórkę. Stał wyprostowany, równy, jakby nie przeszkadzał mu żaden wysiłek fizyczny. Tylko lejce wpiły mu się w dłonie, aż pękały rękawiczki, na skroniach wystąpiło mu kilka kropel potu, brwi miał zmarszczone i rozdęte nozdrza. Nagle na zapatrzoną Stefcię spłynęło z góry jego spojrzenie: spokojne, ale zabójcze. Przejęło ją dreszczem. Patrzyli na siebie. On uśmiechnął się lekko, więcej oczyma niż ustami, i z poufałą serdecznością pochylając się szepnął: – Nie boi się pani?... Głos jego miał tony pieściwe. – Nie – odrzekła cicho. Gdyby mogła być zupełnie szczerą, powiedziałaby mu, że było jej dobrze jak nigdy. Bojąc się, aby on z jej oczu nie wyczytał tej spowiedzi duchowej, spuściła powieki zaróżowiona, szczęśliwa. Jeszcze trochę wysiłku i spienione konie zwolniły. Gęsta para buchała z nich na kształt dymów, rozdęte chrapy wyrzucały wulkaniczne oddechy, ziejąc strumieniami piany, oczy sypały iskry. Czarne grzbiety miały wygląd aksamitu zlanego wodą. Niespokojne i podniecone szalonym biegiem, gryzły wędzidła rzucając łbami. Miały pozór poskromionych, lecz wściekłych tytanów. Gorąca arabska krew kipiała w nich, sieć żyłek jak splątane sznurki wiła się na ich ciałach; uderzały w ziemię kopytami z dziką zajadłością i znać było, że tylko uległy potężnej sile i woli człowieka, lecz byle odrobina swobody a znowu zerwą się z szałem i hukiem pruć powietrze jak stado centaurów. Waldemar przeczuł to i miał się na baczności, trzymał silnie wodze w ręku, a gdy Stefcia prosiła go, aby jej oddał lejce, poruszył przecząco głową. – Ależ pan zmęczony, proszę odpocząć, ja pojadę wolno – prosiła Stefcia. – Nie. pani, jeszcze nie czas, muszę je uspokoić, aż będą jak baranki. Teraz nie pani im, ale one pani podyktowałyby warunki. – Będę silnie trzymała, zobaczy pan. Pochylił się nad nią z uśmiechem. – Niech się “dzidzi” nie upiera. Stefcia oniemiała. – Waldy, po jakiemu ty nazywasz pannę Stefanię? – zawołała oburzona Lucia. – To po australsku, stosowane z powodzeniem w Honolulu – zauważyła ironicznie Stefcia. – W każdym razie ta nazwa ze złośliwością nie licuje – odpowiedział rozdrażniony Waldemar. Stefcia zagryzła wargi. – Pokłóćcie się państwo! już tak dawno nie słyszałam tego – wołała Lucia. – Siedź tam cicho, mała, i uważaj, abyś nie wypadła, bo puszczam konie. Stefcia spojrzała na niego z prośbą w oczach i szepnęła błagalnie: – Nie, nie, one takie rozhukane. Znowu poniosą. Waldemar popatrzał na nią długo spod lekko zmrużonych powiek. – A “dzidzi”... będzie grzeczne? – zapytał przeciągle. Zaśmiała się. – Będę, tylko proszę o lejce. Stefcia znowu powoziła, a Waldemar, patrząc na nią, rozcierał zmęczone dłonie. Rozpędzony amerykan wpadł w bramę pałacową, gdy pani Idalia siedziała z ojcem w otwartym oknie jego gabinetu. Mając słaby wzrok, nie poznała jadących. – Papo! ktoś jedzie do nas. Pan Maciej wyjrzał i zdziwił się. – Waldemar jedzie! – Ależ jakieś panie także. – Lucia i Stefcia, nawet ona powozi. Widocznie spotkał je i zabrał. Konie stanęły. Stangret zjawił się jak spod ziemi. Wszyscy troje wyskoczyli ze śmiechem. Panny pobiegły do siebie. Waldemar wszedł do gabinetu. Po pierwszych przywitaniach pan Maciej zapytał: – Gdzieżeście tak pomęczyli konie? Jak z wody wyjęte. – Trochę się rozhukały muzy. – Co? nosiły! – krzyknęła pani Idalia. – Niech się ciocia nie boi, wszystko dobrze. Najlepszy dowód, żeśmy cali. – Lucia musiała się przestraszyć. – Toteż krzyczała jak najęta. – A czy wiesz, że mamy dziś solenizantkę? – spytał pan Maciej, patrząc na swe buty. – Dlatego przyjechałem – odrzekł Waldemar nieco szorstko. – I na wiązanie nakarmiłeś ją strachem – śmiała się baronowa. Pan Maciej pochylił głowę. Niespodziewany przyjazd wnuka i jego słowa zaniepokoiły go. Pani Idalia podchwyciła: – A propos! chciałabym dziś zrobić jaką przyjemność Stefci, żeby ją trochę zabawić. Cóż tak na mnie patrzysz, Waldy?... W przechadzce swej zatrzymał się na środku pokoju i stał, patrząc ze zdumieniem na ciotkę. – Co cię tak dziwi, Waldy? – powtórzyła. – Troskliwość cioci względem panny Stefanii. Coś niesłychanego! Mówił wzruszając ramionami, ale widocznie zrobiły mu przyjemność słowa ciotki. Ożywił się znacznie. – Tiens! ja ją bardzo lubię – mówiła baronowa. – Ona ma w sobie coś takiego, co mimo woli bierze. Miałam dziś prawdziwy kłopot, co jej ofiarować, no i wybrałam sześć tomów Heinego en luxeen luxe (fr.) – w luksusowym wydaniu. Chyba dosyć, prawda? – A czy wszystkie kartki były w tych tomach? – Co ty pleciesz, Waldy? – O nic! w ciocinych tomach to się zdarza periodycznie. Autorowie w postaci pojedynczych kartek wychodzą sobie na świat Boży niby na wilegiaturę. Sam widziałem kiedyś, jak się Bourget bił z Szekspirem na dywanach w buduarze cioci. Rochefoucauld. Dickens, Zola podróżują sobie razem pod konsole, kanapy, aż je lokaj w końcu pakuje do kosza i w przykładnej zgodzie idą na całopalenie. Pan Maciej zaczął się śmiać, ale baronowa obraziła się. – Zawsze jesteś nieznośny! – rzekła wstając. Waldemar podskoczył i zatrzymał ją, mówiąc ze śmiechem: – Ciociu, no już dobrze! Nie moja wina, że autorzy cioci są tak żywego temperamentu. Mniejsza o nich! Radźmy teraz nad rozrywką dla panny Stefanii. – Radź sobie sam – rzekła nachmurzona. Waldemar porwał ją wpół i okręcił parę razy w tempie walca. – Voyons, Waldy, tu es fou!Voyons... tu es fou (fr.) – Co robisz... oszalałeś! Co cię wprawiło w taki humor? – Sześć tomów Halnego en luxe i ciocia... która jest dziś cudowna! Pani Idalia śmiała się, ale jej ojciec sposępniał. Zrozumiał, czym nie lubiana zwykle ciotka ujęła Waldemara. Siadano do stołu, gdy lokaj oznajmił pannę Ritę. Wbiegła roztrzpiotana, wesoła i nie uważając na nikogo, rzuciła się do Stefci z życzeniami. Bez ceremonii ucałowała ją serdecznie. – Całe snopy życzeń wiozłam dla pani – wołała wstrząsając rękoma Stefci. – Ja myślałam, że pani przynajmniej z jakim anglikiem wystąpi? Co tam same życzenia! – żartował ordynat. – A pan może swego Apolla ofiarował? – zagadnęła z komicznym zaciekawieniem. – Ja? Cóż ja? – tłumaczył się wzruszając ramionami. – Nie ofiarował pan Apolla? To wstyd, panie! – Apolla nie, ale cztery muzy miałam dziś w ręku – śmiała się solenizantka. – Które tak były tym zachwycone, że aż ponosiły. – Niech pan nie żartuje. – Jestem jak na sanskryckim kazaniu – wołała Rita. Stefcia opowiedziała jej przygodę rannego spaceru. – Gdzież jest pani attaché?attaché (fr.) – asystujący, nadskakujący – spytał Waldemar. Panna Rita rozejrzała się. – Trestka? Jak to, nie ma go tu jeszcze? Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Podczas obiadu Rita mówiła do Stefci: – Moja ciocia przysyła pani pełno życzeń. Nawet Dobrzysia śle pani ukłony, choć ją mało zna. – Chyba wcale. Któż to taki? – pytała Stefcia. – Dama do towarzystwa cioci. – Ach, prawda! Zapomniałam. – Bajeczna Dobrzysia z bajeczną twarzą, bo ma wąsy i brodę – żartował Waldemar. – Niech pan nie kpi, to wielka pańska przyjaciółka, wiecznie pana chce swatać. – Z taką samą z wąsami? – Nie, ale z Bar... ską. Waldemar ściągnął brwi, lecz odpowiedział ze śmiechem: – Przedstawię jej innego kandydata. Panna Rita parsknęła krótkim śmiechem i zaczęła znowu trzepać: – Dla pana nie wiozę nic od księżnej, bo nie wiedziałam, że go tu zastanę. – Dziś obowiązkowo. – Przecież pan jest nieprzyjacielem wszelkich “szopek imieninowych”? – Są okoliczności, w których to określenie nie ma zastosowania. – A! za... pewne!... Obiad przeszedł wesoło. Pod koniec zjawił się nieodzowny Trestka, powitany żartami i wybuchem wesołości. Grano w tenisa. Stefcia z Trestką przegrali partię przeciw Waldemarowi i pannie Ricie. Wówczas partnerzy zmienili się. Waldemar stanął obok Stefci. mówiąc coś do niej z zajęciem. Trestka, patrząc na nich, szepnął do sąsiadki: – Żałuję, że nie mam aparatu. Zdjąłbym ich w obecnym stadium. – Następne może być ciekawsze – brzmiała głucha odpowiedź. – Nie sądzę. – Dlaczego? – Ca n’ira pas plus hautCa n’ira pas plus haut (fr.) – To wyżej nie pójdzie. Panna Rita roześmiała się głośno. – To dowodzi, że nie znasz pan ordynata. Ale ja go znam i... wiele przeczuwam. Wtem ordynat zawołał: – Zaczynajmy! Co tam spiskujecie? – Odzwierciedlamy was – rzekł Trestka. – Pod każdym względem – dodała Rita. Waldemar pokazywał Stefci uszkodzoną rakietę, nie słyszeli więc ostatnich słów. Trestka podszedł bliżej do panny Rity i spytał poważnie: – Pani mówi: pod każdym względem? Tam panuje obopólna harmonia. Czy mogę to wziąć za nadzieję?... Zaśmiała się ironicznie. – Pan przecież nie wierzy w stałość tamtej harmonii. – Dla pani gotówem uwierzyć, a nawet dopomóc. – Obejdą się bez tego! – Więc żadnej nadziei?... – Nudny pan jesteś. Proszę ciskać piłkę. Plac tenisowy nie nadaje się do podobnych rozczulań. Trestka odstąpił z nową nadzieją, ale chmurny. Na ordynata rzucił złe spojrzenie, jakby mówiąc: “To przez ciebie”. Wieczorem zebrali się wszyscy w małym saloniku pani Idalii na poufnej rozmowie. Pan Maciej opowiadał kilka wydarzeń wybitniejszych ze swej młodości, spędzonej w wojsku polskim. Nie poruszał osobistej historii. Zaledwie kilku słowami napomknął o tym, co się wówczas w jego sercu działo. Wszyscy słuchali w skupieniu. Jakiś cichy, patriarchalny nastrój zapanował w gronie tych ludzi, nieczęsty gość w pałacu. Słuchając dziejów starca, każdy myślał o sobie, co go czeka w życiu? jakie koleje zejdą się, aby utworzyć tę sieć, po której stąpać będzie? Jakie struny zadźwięczą na utworzenie tonów jego istnienia? Czy przeznaczone im są świeże poranki, tchnące szczęściem i majową wonią czy smętniejsze wieczory z bladym księżycem spokoju, czy upalne dnie walk lub chłosty zimnych wichrów losu. Uroczysty nastrój spłynął tu niespodziany, a silny. Biały starzec panował nad pochylonymi głowami słuchaczy. Słowa jego wbijały się do ich dusz, znajdując oddźwięk w sercach. Jakieś oddalone echa walk. wielkich myśli, patriotycznych zapałów, tragedii wzniecały dreszcze niepokojące i w oczy ciskały iskry. Ci ludzie nie mieli teraz nazwisk, tytułów, ale jednakową krew, kipiącą warem. Łączył ich serdeczny prąd miłości dla ojczyzny, jej dziejowe dramaty napełniały dusze smutkiem. Wszyscy obecnie byli dziećmi swego kraju, którego rany bolały ich jak własne – więcej: jak rany konającej matki. Etykieta znikła, kryjąc się w bogatych oponach i rzeźbach ścian. Na miejsce jej sfrunął cichy anioł pokoju, łącząc tych ludzi jakby w jedną rodzinę, skupioną pod skrzydłami siwego starca; poruszał im jedne tętna w piersi, napełniał jedną nadzieją i myślami niemal jednakimi, bo wszyscy choć może w odmienny sposób, odczuwali te same pragnienia, ten sam głód szczęścia. Pod natłokiem pokrewnych uczuć zdawali się zmieniać powierzchownie. Pani Idalia, surowa zwolenniczka etykiety, nie uważała, że Lucia siedzi na dywanie z głową opartą na kolanach Stefci, że Stefcia, zasłuchana, ma rozluźnione włosy, a Waldemar, siedząc blisko niej, zamyślony, bawi się kwiatkiem wypadłym z włosów dziewczyny. Nie widziała, że panna Rita oparła łokcie na stoliku, chowając w dłoniach bladą twarz, że Trestka podniósł głowę do góry w niebywały sposób i zagłębiony w fotelu, szukał na suficie gwiazd nadziei, skąpionych mu na ziemi. Spokój i różność chwili, tak dalekiej od codziennej, przyćmił w nich magnackie piętno, wielkość usunął razem z etykietą w bogactwo otoczenia. Wśród przepychu zebrana gromadka przypominała szczęśliwą rodzinę, zebraną w skromnym dworku szlacheckim, wśród bielonych ścian i zapachu rezedy, płynącego z doniczek u okna, gdzie w takie ciche wieczory stary ojciec opowiada baśnie przy akompaniamencie ćwierkania świerszczów i szumu starych grusz nad strzechą słomianą. Jedynie raził wykwint ubiorów. Tylko grupa Stefci i Luci nie psuła harmonii. Obie w białych, gładkich sukniach, z kwiatami we włosach, mogły się nadawać do wyniosłych ścian pałacu, jak i do niskich wiejskiego dworku. Wtem zaszeleściła aksamitna kotara i w tę cichą grupę ludzi wpadł nagle służbowy głos kamerdynera, jak huczne uderzenie w trąby tam, gdzie melodyjnie dźwięczała fujarka: – Proszę jaśnie państwa, kolacja podana! Cichy obraz wiejskiego dworku zniknął, wygalowany kamerdyner przypomniał pałac, obudził wielkość magnacką. Etykieta wypełzła na widownię. Pierwsza pani Idalia ocknęła się i podała jej rękę. Wstała, elegancko zgarniając suknię, i wzrokiem krytycznym obrzuciła niedbałe pozy wszystkich. – Moi państwo, obudźcie się, idziemy do stołu! – zawołała z lekką ironią. Pan Maciej podniósł się z westchnieniem, żałując minionej chwili. Lucia pod wzrokiem matki zerwała się zaróżowiona, Stefcia poprawiała włosy. Trestka nerwowo nasadzał binokle. Wstając spojrzał boleśnie na Ritę. Ona, odjąwszy ręce od twarzy, rzuciła powłóczyście oczyma na Waldemara. Gdy wszedł kamerdyner, Waldemar zmiął kwiatek w ręku i mruknął przez zęby: – Niech cię diabli!... Teraz był zły na panią Idalię, a gdy powtórzyła: “obudźcie się państwo” – zacisnął usta i szepnął: – Wściekła baba! W ten sposób witał powracającą etykietę w osobie pani Idalii. Po kolacji nikt nie miał ochoty na weselszą zabawę. Panna Rita i Trestka odjechali wkrótce. Nawet Waldemar nie chciał nocować. Pojechał do domu w usposobieniu mrocznym, ale z przebłyskami jutrzenki w duszy.